Just Let it Go
by Lady Artemis
Summary: Andie doesn't know how she should feel about Chase after The Streets. Should she follow her instincts, or is there something more to him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **This story is my take on the events after "Step Up 2". Andie doesn't know how to feel about Chase after The Streets. Should she follow her instincts, or is there something more to him? Enjoy.

**Prologue**

The rain had been pouring the whole time. The rain was cold, but none of them had noticed it. They had won. It was unbelievable. After working so hard and going through so much, they had done it. Once they had realized what happened, they had erupted into celebration. Everyone was hugging each other and screaming. But two people stood still, staring at each other.

It had been an amazing kiss. Tender yet passionate. Behind it was weeks of pent up emotions and relief that they had made it. Andie had been caught off-guard to say the least. Chase Collins, the boy she had despised up until the past few days had kissed her. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, and it frustrated her to no end.

Sure he was good looking and talented. Sure every time he smiled, the girls at school got weak in the knees. But not Andie. He may be tall, blonde, and handsome, but she knew better than to fall for that. Chase Collins was the most self-centered, egocentric, cocky, and insensitive guy she had ever met. And yet in a weird way she liked that about him.

She had tried her best to hate him. But he had grown on her. Especially after sticking up for her and those things he said to her that night in the tree. She had wanted to quit so badly. But he didn't let her. That had to count for something. He couldn't be _all_ bad. But why had he kissed her?

Before she could get an answer, they crowd had swallowed them up and they were separated by their crew engulfing them in hugs and high-fives.

"I can't believe that just happened!" screamed Moose.

Andie grinned at him, "Believe it man, cause that just happened".

Moose shook her, "Did you see my hat trick?"

"Yea Moose, it was pretty tight", Andie laughed.

"Can you believe it? We beat the 410!" yelled Moose.

Andie laughed again and nodded.

Moose smiled and ran off into the crowd.

Where was Chase? Were they supposed to talk about this, or was it a hit and run kind of deal? Andie looked around the crowd. Who knew where that boy had gone. She found Missy in the crowd.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate!" Missy called to her.

Andie nodded and let Missy drag her away from the madness that was The Streets. Andie looked one last time for a sign of Chase. But there was none.

- - - -

Hope this is the beginning of a great fanfic. Just had to write it after watching the movie!

- Lady Artemis -


	2. Follow Your Instincts

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **The crew is back at MSA and are all still on a high after winning The Streets. Andie and Chase finally talk and get some things out in the open. Will they be able to still be friends, or will the tension tear them apart?

**Chapter 1: Follow Your Instincts**

Andie was nervous as she walked up the steps to the Maryland School of Arts. She hadn't seen Chase since the night of The Streets. That had been three days ago. She wasn't sure what the events of that night meant and she was nervous to find out.

Sure he was a nice guy. Okay maybe he was a little great, but that didn't change the fact that they were just starting to get along. She didn't want to ruin that.

There was also the fact that Chase Collins was well known throughout school to be a ladies man. An "all-star", as Moose had called him that first day at MSA. She didn't want to be another notch on his belt, much less allow him to know that he was getting to her.

Yea, he was good looking, she had to admit that. But every instinct in her was saying to stay away. She was _not_ going to let some guy bring her down. This wasn't just some guy though. This was Chase. The guy who believed in her so much and helped her to see that.

Well, that's what friends were for, right?

"Yo Andie!"

Andie turned to see Moose walking up to her. They exchanged their "secret" hand shake and quickly hugged.

"Andie, I still can't believe it. Every day I wake up and it's like it's happening all over again in my head. We were so dope that night! _Everybody_ at school is talking about it!" he rambled.

Andie laughed, "Yea Moose, it was pretty great".

"So what we planning for the MSA crew next?" Moose asked earnestly.

"I haven't even thought about that yet", Andie replied thoughtfully.

Moose nodded, "Maybe we should have rehearsal sometime this week", he suggested.

"Good idea", Andie agreed.

"Today?" inquired Moose.

Andie shook her head with a smile, "Let's give the crew a few days to relax. We'll start rehearsals Friday".

"Aight", replied Moose.

The bell rang and people started moving towards their classes. Andie started running.

"I'll see you at lunch Moose!" she yelled over her shoulder.

- - - - - -

Of course, her first class had to be with Director Collins. She hoped he was still in as good of a mood as he was the night at The Streets. Andie opened the door to the rehearsal room and walked in.

People were already sitting around on the dance floor, waiting for class to begin. Andie dropped her backpack with the others and found a seat among her classmates. Sophie smiled and waved to her. A little surprised, Andie smiled back.

Director Collins strode in with his clipboard in hand, "So I hope everyone had a relaxing weekend", his eyes directed at Andie.

Andie gave him a small smile.

"Well then, I suppose we shall continue with our improvisations. It is vital that you all understand how important it is to master this technique. It will not only expand your horizons to the possibilities in each and every dance you do, but it will also allow you to look at things with an open mind", Director Collins explained.

At that moment, there was a slam from the classroom door. Chase Collins stood at the door, wincing at how loud of a sound he had just made. He gave his brother a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

Director Collins was not amused, "Haven't I already told you that being late won't fly in the real world?"

"Yea, yea, yea . . . don't get you're panties in a bunch", Chase said as he dropped his bag with the others and plopped down into the floor.

From the other corner of the room, Andie looked over at him, studying his face. He didn't seem angry or upset, so maybe things would be able to continue on normally without having to touch the subject about the kiss Friday night. She felt relieved.

Then, he looked over at her and gave her an awkward smile. Andie played it cool and lifted her chin up in acknowledgement. She turned away and got back to stretching. She didn't see the frown that had appeared on Chase's face.

Director Collins clapped his hands, "Jeremy, would you like to begin?"

- - - - - -

Andie plopped down at the lunch table next to Moose. She was glad to be back at MSA, but classes were exhausting.

"Long day?" asked Moose.

Andie grunted, "Yea, this school thing is a lot harder when you actually try".

They were interrupted by Cable, Hair, and Monster arriving at the table. They were soon followed by Smiles, Fly, and Jenny Kido. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"We do that every week now?" asked Kiddo.

Everyone laughed loudly at this.

"What's so funny", asked Chase as he walked up to the table.

"I think the big win has gone to Kiddo's head", said Cable.

"Well that's no surprise", joked Chase.

Smiles nodded, "I totally saw this coming".

"What you say about me?" demanded Kiddo.

"NOTHING!" yelled Smiles.

Chase chuckled. His gaze rested on Andie, who was laughing. Her laughter died down when she noticed him looking at her. His gaze was rather piercing and it made her uncomfortable. She stood up rather suddenly and made her way into the building.

"Andie . . . ", started Chase.

But, she was gone before he could finish. She walked quickly down the main hallway to the girl's bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Why did he keep staring at her? Was he _trying_ to make things weird?

_Just let it go Andie._

She took in a deep breathe and washed her face before leaving the bathroom. As she swept out the door, she ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Andie apologized.

"Is that concern I detect in your voice?"

Andie froze as she watched Chase get up.

"No need to help me up", he said as he brushed off his pants.

Andie snapped back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry".

She went to pick up his books. Chase bent down to help her.

"You really need to stop apologizing".

"Sorry".

Chase looked at her as she handed him the books.

"Look Andie, I think we need to talk".

"About what?"

"You know about what".

"The Streets?"

"Yea The Streets! How long are you going to pretend like I didn't kiss you that night?"

"I'm not pretending anything!"

"Could have fooled me".

Andie sighed, "Look Chase, Friday night was great. I really appreciate what you guys did for me. Winning The Streets was amazing. And the kiss was . . . nice. But, it was an emotional night for everyone".

Chase looked stunned, "Andie I kissed you because that's how I felt".

"I barely got back into MSA and we _just_ started being friends . . . I don't want to ruin any of that".

Chase looked a little hurt, "But I thought you felt the same way".

Andie felt bad, so she tried to explain.

"Chase, I've never really been a part of something I really believed in. Being in the 410 was fun, but that's all it was . . . just fun. We never really did anything we believed in, all Tuck cared about was our rep at The Streets. He never asked us anything. He _told_ us what to do"

Andie continued, "After everything that's happened here at MSA, I'm finally starting to believe in myself. I actually believe that I can have dreams and that there is a possibility they can come true. I've never had that before".

Chase's expression softened a little, "Andie, I understand what you're saying. But, I told you that night in the tree . . . ever since you got here, I finally feel like I can be myself with my dancing and everything. Before all I thought about was the pressure for me to succeed and follow in Blake's footsteps. You have no idea what that's like!"

"Like being trapped in a cage that won't let you out", she said quietly.

Chase looked surprised.

Andie looked at him, "I've been trapped too Chase. I've finally broken free of my grief, my low expectations, my guilt, and being put down all the time. I can't just put that all on the line again that easily".

"But what about my heart?" Chase asked, looking her in the eye.

Andie felt uncomfortable again, "Chase, I just _can't_. Why can't we be friends again?"

Chase stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded and walked away.

God, why did he have to go and mess things up like that? Everything was going so well and now he had to go and tell her that. How did he expect her to react to that? Did he think she was just going to run into his arms and that they would be in love? She did care about him, but she cared about everyone in the crew too. Why was he different?

With her mind racing, Andie picked up her bag and made her way to class.

- - - - - -

So, what do you think? READ AND REVIEW!

- Lady Artemis -


	3. Just Friends

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **After getting things out in the open, Chase and Andie set things right.

**Chapter 2: Just Friends**

The next day at school, Andie walked down the hallway with Moose. She was still a little bit in shock from yesterdays events. Chase admitting that he had feelings for her had leftAndie feeling vulnerable and confused. She had never dated a guy before. The only guy who had ever had any control over her had been Tuck. And look how that had ended.

"Do you think she actually likes me? I mean, she _did _kiss me. That has to say something"

Andie gave Moose a compassionate smile. She admired his effort to hide his obvious excitement over the whole Sophie business. It was cute and endearing.

"I'm sure she'll say something to you soon Moose".

Moose grinned happily and he seemed lighter on his feet.

They reached Andie's locker. She opened it, tossed some books in, and grabbed her bag for dance class. She slammed the door back shut and glanced up. At the end of the row of lockers stood Chase. He was talking to two girls from the art department. They laughed as he spoke to them and he flashed them a smile.

Looks like his heart recovered quick enough. Shoulda known. Still the same all-star at heart. He's never gonna change.

Andie turned around and walked to the dance studio.

- - - -

Director Collins was going through some music as the students began to file in.

"Ah yes class, just take a seat for a moment while I prepare the music for today's lesson".

Chase was one of the last ones to walk in. He dropped off his bag and sat next to Andie. He nodded a hello to her and she eyed him before nodding back. Hopefully this wasn't going to get awkward.

Director Collins stood in front of the class and scanned his eyes over each and every student. Several of them cowered under his gaze. Nobody wanted to be his next victim. His eyes rested on Andie.

"Last time, you struggled a bit with a slower tempo Andie. Let's see if you can do better this time around".

Andie felt the blood rush to her face as she stood up, she knew she was better prepared this time, but she still felt awkward dancing to slower music. Director Collins flipped on the music and the smooth beat of Sean Paul's "I'm Still in Love with You" reached her ears.

_Boy you make me holler  
Boy you make me sweat and  
I can't get your tenderness  
Still I can't get you off my mind  
What is it about you baby?_

How ironic. Was Director Collins for real? She glanced quickly at Chase, but then shook it off. Forget about that, concentrate on the music. Once she did she gave a small smile. This she could handle.

_I'm still in love with you boy…  
Well I'm a hustler and a player and you know I'm not a stayer  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Say girl, try to understand that a man is just a man  
That's the dutty dutty love  
I'm still in love with you boy…  
Blessings loving from the start but you know we had to part  
That's the way I give my love  
I'm still in love with you…  
But a man gotta do what a man gotta doo…_

Andie let her hips sway back and forth to the beat in a steady rhythm. She took a deep breathe before going into a series of complicated soft steps and some intricate arm movements. A few leg raises, some soft hip movements, and . . . the music stopped. Her chest moved up and down and she breathed heavily, he arms out in a 'finish' position.

Director Collins studied her, "That was much better than last time, but you still need to work on your interpretation of the music. Don't just move to the music. Let the music move _you_, tell a story with your movements".

Andie nodded and sat back down. She felt relieved. Things could have gone much worse. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chase looking at her. She turned to look at him, but he quickly broke his gaze.

_What is his deal?_

"Sasha, you're next", announced Director Collins.

He was enjoying this way too much. After a few more people had gone, he looked around the room one more time. His eyes rested on Chase and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Ah yes, Chase. Please do show us how it's done. I'm sure after the other night that you are well practiced".

He flipped on "Apologize" by Timbaland. Chase glared at him as we walked out onto the dance floor. He threw his arms out into a starting pose.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Andie watched as he began to dance. She was mezmorized by Chase's flowing movements. He seemed so effortless, yet his movements were powerful. He made several jumps and tumbles, landing them all smoothly.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
You say "sorry" like __the angel__  
Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid_

Director Collins turned the music off and Chase finished with a twisting spin, landing on the ground on one knee, his eyes on Andie.

Andie felt her face grow warm and she turned away from his gaze. Why was she letting him get to her? She never let a guy get to her. She was grateful when the bell rang, so she could quickly grab her bag and leave.

When she had gotten down the hall she stopped abruptly. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She had to set things straight. She turned around and headed back towards the dance studio. She saw Chase walking out, Director Collins droning on to him about something.

"Excuse me Director Collins, but can I borrow Chase for a second", she asked.

"I guess . . .", he started.

But, Andie had already grabbed Chase by the arm and dragged him towards the main staircase of MSA. Once they were away from the crowd, she let his arm go and turned to face him.

"Look Chase, about what you said yesterday. I think we need to talk about it", she began.

Chase frowned and crossed his arms, "I thought we already discussed this".

Andie sighed, "I know we did, but obviously things aren't clear between us".

"You made things pretty clear yesterday", Chase said quietly.

"It would be nice if you didn't look at me like you hated me", Andie growled.

Chase's face softened, "I don't hate you Andie".

Andie looked sad, "Well that's what I feel like. Can't we be friends again?"

"But we _are_ friends".

Andie looked happier, "So we're cool then?" she asked hopefully.

Chase smiled, "Yea, we're cool".

"Good" said Andie, punching him in the arm.

"So, rehearsal on Friday?" asked Chase.

"Yea, we gotta top what we did at The Streets".

Chase laughed, "Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible Chase. See you in class tomorrow", Andie said as they punched fists.

Chase's eyes lingered on her as she ran down the stairs to the main lobby.

- - - -

Andie hopped down the steps to the sidewalk from the MSA entrance. She felt much better after talking to Chase. She felt in control on the situation. She admitted she had been nervous at how the conversation had gone at first. But, they ended it on good turns and now they were friends again. Friends . . . that sounded right.

She hadn't even made it a block from school, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo D, can I hollah at you?"

- - - -

This is the first time I've used lyrics in my fanfic, so I hope I didn't screw it up too bad. R & R!

- Lady Artemis -


	4. Family

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **Tuck comes back into Andie's life full force and shakes things up . . . to say the least. What will Andie do?

**Chapter 3: Family**

"What are you doing here Tuck?" asked Andie angrily.

"Common, just chill. All I wanna do it talk to you", said Tuck.

Andie's eyes narrowed, "I don't have anything to say to you".

Tuck looked down at her, "D, I want you to come back to the 410".

Andie laughed, "Why would I wanna do that?"

"You really think you belong in that school with those people?" Tuck asked angrily.

Andie glared at him, "Those _people_ care about me more than the 410 ever did".

Tuck took a step closer, "The 410 is supposed to be family D. You don't just walk out on family like that. Remember where you're from".

"The 410 _was_ family . . . until you made it about you instead of the crew. All you cared about was _your_ rep and winning The Streets. You never thought about us", Andie accused.

"You shouldn't be talkin bout people bein selfish. Seeing as how you all up in here with your nice little rich friends in their fancy school. D, you ain't foolin no one. You're always gonna be from the streets".

"They don't care about that. We're all the same . . . we all just love to dance", growled Andie.

Tuck laughed loudly, "D, don't be actin' like a fool. If you think that white boy of yours would give you a second look if he didn't think you were an easy street girl, you crazy. Your crew wouldn't give you a second thought if you hadn't been their 'in' to The Streets".

"That's a LIE!" yelled Andie.

"Woman, stop foolin yourself and face the truth. You'll always be from the streets, period. Don't let some rich white boy make you forget where you come from and who you are. He don't know nuttin bout you"

Andie moved forward as close as she could, "That white boy is more of a man than you'll ever be. I'll _never_ go back to the 410", she whispered.

Tuck yelled out in anger as he pushed Andie back against the wall of the building. As Andie grunted from the force of the impact, her bag fell and some of her books spilled out. After regaining her balance, she was caught in the face by Tuck back-handing her. The force of the blow sent her to her knees. She cried out in pain and covered her face with her hands.

"Tell your crew and your white boy to watch their backs. The 410 is out for revenge", Tuck said as he ran around the corner.

Andie slowly crawled towards her books and stuffed them all back into her bag. Then she struggled to get up, stabling herself with the wall. Her hand went up to her cheek to touch the spot where Tuck has smacked her. She winced. She had to get back home.

- - - -

It was Friday and Andie pulled her hat farther down over her face as she walked down the hallway at MSA. She hadn't gone to school for two days. Sarah had been skeptical about her lame excuse about a dance accident for the huge bruise that now covered her right cheek. She thought the bruise would be gone by now, but unfortunately it hadn't. It was bad enough she had missed the past two days without missing the crew's first post-Streets rehearsal. There was no way she could miss that.

The day was long and stressful, but somehow Andie had managed to get through it without running into anyone from the crew. She was able to 'hide' in the back of all her classes and avoid getting called on. But, she knew there was probably no hope of escape in Director Collins's class.

She remembered how she had reacted to Chase getting beat up. 'Just leave it alone', he had said. And if she remembered correctly she had done her best to, but she knew that once he and the crew found out, all hell would break loose.

There was really no way out of it so she just had to suck it up. She adjusted her hat before walking into the dance studio. As expected, Director Collins was already there, shuffling through CDs. Andie tossed her bag and tried sitting as far back as she could without drawing attention to herself.

Just as usual, Chase was the last one to stroll into the class. As soon as he saw Andie, his head perked up and he made his way over to her.

Here we go . . . round one.

Chase slid down next to her and tried to look her in the eye, "Where have you been?"

Andie just shrugged.

"The crew's been asking me where you've been and I don't know what to tell them. What's going on?" he asked.

Andie shrugged again, "I just needed a break".

"A break from what? School? Dancing? Me?" Chase interrogated.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Andie asked angrily.

Chase tried to move closer, but Andie leaned away, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I tried calling you".

Andie nodded, "I know. I just wanted some time alone, that's all".

Chase tilted his head, "Why are you acting so weird? Did I do something?"

Andie shook her head, "Can we just get through this class, there's rehearsal later".

"All right everyone, class will begin!" Director Collins called out.

Andie turned towards the front of the class, ignoring the questioning look still on Chase's face.

"Since Mrs. West has decided to ignore the no hats policy, I think we shall begin with her today"

Andie groaned inwardly. Great. Now they're all gonna know. Round two.

She slowly stood up and walked to the dance floor.

"Would you be so kind as to remove your hat?" said Director Collins.

Andie sighed and looked at the floor. Her hand went up to her hat and she removed it ever so slowly. She tossed it over to the side. An audible gasp could be heard as people now saw the dark purple and blue welt on her cheek.

"Miss West, may I see you in private for a second?" Director Collins asked.

Andie nodded and followed him out into the hall. But not without looking at Chase, whose expression wasn't clear to her, but he didn't look happy.

Director Collins shut the door behind them before he spoke, "Could I ask you what exactly happened? You miss two days of school and then you come in with that on your face. What should I assume from this? Was it something at home?"

Andie shook her head vigorously, "No, of course it's not from anyone at home. Sarah would never . . . it was just an accident I had".

He looked at her hard, "What _kind_ of accident?"

She shifted awkwardly, "Just an accident. It was a misunderstanding".

"Some misunderstanding"

Andie stared down at her feet.

Director Collins placed a hand on her shoulder, "Andie, if you're having any kind of problems at home or anywhere else, you can always come talk to me", he said gently.

Andie nodded, her eyes still on the ground.

"Alright, well let's go back to class. I won't call on you today. And you can wear you hat . . . _just_ for today".

She gave him a grateful smile.

- - - -

After class, Andie practically sprinted out of the dance studio. But, Chase was right on her heels. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her by the row of lockers.

Oh no . . . round three.

"_What_ happened to your face?" he questioned.

He ripped her hat off her head and pulled her chin up roughly with his hand.

Andie brushed his hand away, "Oww, you're hurting me".

Chase's features softened, "Sorry. But, that doesn't answer my question".

"It's none of your business. It's _my_ problem and I'll handle this", she said firmly.

His eyes narrowed, "Someone _did_ this to you?"

"Chase, just let it go".

"But . . ."

"I never questioned _you_! Please, just forget about this".

She put a hand on his arm. But her grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off his arm.

"I _can't _just forget about it Andie. This is different than what happened to me. I got jumped by Tuck and two of his friends because they were pissed about the prank and about me going to the barbeque. And because of _you_"

Andie gasped, "Tuck _jumped_ you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your problem. I survived. We beat them at The Streets. We're even now".

"It is my problem because it was because of me he got mad. How do you know he won't come after you again? I don't think he's over The Streets".

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

Andie looked him in the eye, "We used to be a family. Then Tuck changed. It all got to his head. All he cared about was winning, he kept pushing us".

Chase was confused, "What are you _talking_ about Andie?"

"I never thought he would go this far. I never thought he would hurt people. I didn't think he could hurt me. He always cared for me. That's why he jumped you. That's why he's so angry with me. He heard we were at the barbeque together, dancing. He saw us at The Streets", she said quietly.

It all made sense now. Tuck was jealous of Chase. He must think they were together. We wouldn't care if it wasn't true. He was angry she left the 410. That she started her own crew . . . without him. She started a crew with Chase.

Chase grabbed both her shoulders, "Did Tuck do this to you?"

Andie looked away from him.

"That mother . . ."

"Chase you _have_ to let it go".

She grabbed onto his shirt, pleading with her eyes.

Chase shook his head, "Screw that".

He thought for a few seconds before grabbing her bag, "Common!"

Andie followed him back into the dance studio, where the rest of the crew was waiting for rehearsal. She slipped on her hat again as the walked in the door. Chase stormed in, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up guys!"

Everyone stared at him.

"We're going to The Dragon tonight"

- - - -

Ah the suspense . . . best weapon a writer has! ;-)

- Lady Artemis -


	5. Love's Secret

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: **Andie makes some important discoveries that may change things forever.

**Chapter 4: Love's Secret**

Andie stared out at the huge crowd before them. They were spilling out into the street in front of The Dragon. The line went on forever . . . it looked like a busy night. How could she let Chase talk her into this? They were vulnerable here . . . they didn't know what to do if something went down. She knew better than anyone that if Tuck wanted revenge, he could do major damage here. This was a B-A-D idea.

The rest of the crew was restless around her. They talked excitedly as they slowly made their way through the crowd. They couldn't comprehend the possible danger they were putting themselves in by being here. Sure they could walk in and dance. Especially after The Streets, everyone would be pumped they were here. But they would also be easy targets for Tuck if it came to that. They did kinda stick out like sore thumbs in the crowd.

She glanced around at Chase, he was walking a few people behind her. He was wearing jeans with a black tee under a white hoodie and his black baseball cap on backwards. He was talking to Monster when they stopped near the entrance. She turned to Kido and made some casual conversation. Andie had opted for baggy camo cargos, a white tank top, and her hair in a ponytail with a hat over it to cover her still visible bruise.

She was weighing the situation in her head. On one side, it would be nice to go in, dance, and have a good time. But on the other hand, if the 410 was there, tensions would be high and a confrontation would be almost certain. She pushed her way towards Chase, she had to stop this.

Chase saw her coming towards him and laid a hand on her arm. Andie felt her skin tingled under his touch and her face felt warm for a moment. But she shook it off in order to get to her point.

"I don't think this is a good idea", she began.

"Don't worry Andie, they can't do anything to us here in front of all these people", he reassured.

Andie shook her head, "Obviously you don't know how things work around here. _That_ won't stop Tuck if he sets his mind to something".

"The crew is here. We all got each others backs".

Andie sighed, "Please just don't do anything stupid".

"We can't be scared of him forever Andie. _You_ can't be scared of him forever".

Andie glared at him, "You don't know what your talking about. Fear is the last thing we need to worry about now. You don't know him like I do".

Chase looked angry and opened his mouth to respond, but Moose ran up to them.

"WE'RE IN! COMMON LET'S GO!" he yelled.

Suddenly, they were all moving together towards the entrance. Andie could feel Chase's hands on her back, their grip on her strong. Strangely enough, she felt a little safer knowing he was there. Even though she knew that wouldn't matter once Tuck found out they were there.

Once they all piled in, they made pushed through the crowd towards the dance floor. The place was packed. Andie separated herself and headed over to the bar to say 'hey' to her friend the bartender. Before she had taken two steps, she felt an iron grip on her wrist. She twisted around to see Chase had her.

"WHAT?!" she yelled in an annoyed tone.

He pulled her close and spoke in her ear, "Where are you going?"

She moved closer to his ear, "I'm going to chat with my friend the bartender over there. Is that okay with you?" she said sarcastically.

"Just stay close to me".

She moved back to give him an angry scowl, but her cheek accidently brushed against his face. She pulled away, like if he had burned her. He couldn't see the redness growing on her cheeks. Instead, she turned around and began to march towards the bar. But Chase didn't loosen his grip on her.

She got up to the bar and gave the bartender a wave. He came up and took the backpack she handed to him. He returned with a bottle of water she took gratefully and pocketed in her pants.

"You doing some dancing tonight?"

"Yea, I gotta new crew".

"Nice, you guys know the 410 is here tonight, right?"

Andie's heart dropped, but she didn't let it show. She just nodded at him and said "No sweat"

"Alright well good luck then. Kick some ass".

She smiled slightly and they knocked fists. She walked away, pulling Chase back through the crowd.

"How do you know him", Chase asked.

Andie smirked, "He's my number one fan. And my supplier of H-2-0".

Chase laughed.

They spotted the rest of the crew and started dancing.

- - - -

The music was blaring over the speakers. People were dancing all around them. Andie felt Chase press up closer to her. She felt herself smile. Dancing with him felt so right. They moved together perfectly. It was like they practically anticipated each other's movements.

She laughed as Chase broke apart and spun her around. She let go and started dancing flirtatiously towards him. His eyes were glued on her. The look no longer made her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel safe.

He obviously cared for her, his concern earlier clearly showed that. It had touched her that he had gotten so upset about it. This showed her that he wasn't playing games with her. He had even respected her request for space and to remain merely friends.

True, he had protested, but he had never questioned it after that. And now, watching him, she could see how difficult it was for him to hide his true emotions. It was clearly written on his face. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he danced with her. He was always considerate and gentle.

Realization dawned on Andie. He didn't just sort of like her, he didn't have a crush on her, and he didn't even think she was just hot. Andie froze as the next thought crossed her mind.

Chase Collins loved her.

Chase Collins loved Andie West.

And Andie thought that maybe she might just love him too. She couldn't picture MSA without him. She couldn't picture the crew without him. She could not bear the thought of not getting his phone calls, however few they may be. She thought back to the night they had shared in Missy's tree. She had never been so honest with anyone.

Andie had never contemplated her feelings for Chase before. She had gotten so caught up in the kiss and what it meant, that she never thought about how he made her feel. She should have known that ever since they almost kissed in the tree, things had changed between them.

It had been awkward at first, being so close during rehearsals. But soon Andie had become so accustomed to his touch that she hadn't thought about what it would be like without it. After her 'talk' with Chase, he had grown more distant, and she had gotten a taste of what that would be like. And she didn't like it.

Andie had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the crowd had stopped and were all looking at the DJ's booth. Chase had saw her spacing out and walked over, tapping her gently on the shoulder and pointing in the direction that everyone else was looking.

The music had stopped and the DJ shouted over his mic, "Looks like we're going to have ourselves a battle tonight!"

The crowd cheered wildly. Andie held her breath . . . _don't let it be us_.

"Apparently we've got the defending champs from The Streets here with us tonight!"

The crowd cheered again.

"But, we got somebody in the house who wants some revenge on the MSA crew!"

More cheering.

"Put your hands together for Tuck and the 410!"

_Oh no . . ._

Everyone went crazy as the music started up again; blasting a re-mix of "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West, and the 410 appeared on the dance floor.

_She don't believe in shooting stars  
But she believes in shoes and cars  
Wood floors in the new apartment  
Couture from the store's departments_

_You more like love to start shit  
I'm more of the trips to Florida  
Ordered the hors d'oeuvres, views of the water  
Straight from a page of your favorite author_

_And the weather is so breezy  
Man, why can't life always be this easy  
She in the mirror dancing so sleazy  
I get a call like, "Where are you Yeezy?"_

_And try to hit you with the ol' wopty  
Till I got flashed by the paparazzi  
Damn, these niggas got me  
I hate these niggas more than a Nazi_

_As I recall I know you love to show off But I never thought that you would take it this far But what do I know (Flashing Lights) What do I know (Flashing Lights) Know_

Their routine was amazing. They had definitely stepped up their game. They had come well prepared and out for revenge. Tuck made sure to stare down Andie every chance he got during it. Felicia mocked Andie by dancing up to her and slapping the air inches from her face. The crowd jeered and cheered them on.

When the song ended, the 410 all stood in front of Andie, leering at her. Her crew was in uproar and both sides were shouting profanities and each other. Andie tried calming everyone down and regrouping by the DJ's booth.

"Look guys, we just gotta do our thing and it will speak for itself. We can shut them up right now by _dancing_, not with words, not by fighting", Andie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Chase put his hand out into the middle of their huddle.

"Let's kick some 410 butt!"

They all piled their hands together and huddled tighter together.

"ONE, TWO, THREE . . . MSA!!" they all shouted.

Moose ran up to the DJ and handed him off their CD. The DJ nodded, giving him a wink and a thumbs-up.

"All right everyone. Let's see what the MSA crew has to say to THAT!"

The crowd cheered loudly again as the music once again played. This time it was an upbeat mix of "Love in This Club" by Usher.

_You say you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like __You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long_

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
And I think shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose windin and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl_

At this point in the song, Andie and Chase were face to face, his hand on her hips and her arms over his head. Her hips were swaying provocatively and you could see the sweat dripping down the side of his face. His eyes found her gaze and he held it. She didn't try to fight it or break it. A smile crept onto her face.

_I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)_

_(Listen) Got some friends rollin' wit you baby then that's cool  
You can leave 'em wit my niggaz let 'em know that I got you  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind)  
Cos the way you staring miss you got me wantin to give it to you all night_

They moved closer together. By now they were oblivious to the crowd and even their crew. They never missed a beat in the choreography, but they purposely did it closer together than it had been intended. Andie's hands were on Chase's chest as he did some of his freestyle moves. She spun around, her hips dangerously close to Chase's body, and she leaned back into him.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
I cant take it no more baby I'm comin for you  
You keep doin' it on purpose windin and workin' it  
If we close our eyes it could be just me and you_

_I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)_

Andie turned slowly around as the song ended, her eyes never leaving Chase's face. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. She inched closer, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. She saw him visibly react to her touch, his head leaning into her palm. They ignored the huge roar of the crowd and the excited screams of their crew. Chase had begun to lean down, getting ever so close to Andie's lips. Her eyes closed, anticipating what she had been longing all along.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

- - - -

Sorry to end it like this again, but what can I say, I love doing it! I'm starting to like incorporating lyrics into this fic so maybe we'll be seeing some more, but I promise I won't go overboard with them!!

- Lady Artemis -


	6. By the Way

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: Andie faces Tuck once again. Will history repeat itself? Or is Tuck in for a little surprise?**

**Chapter 5: By the Way**

Tuck stood glaring at Andie and Chase. Behind him stood Felicia and the rest of the 410, equally as unhappy.

Andie noted the rather compromising position she and Chase were in. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, while hers were snaked around his neck. Their bodies were pressed so close together you could hardly tell them apart.

Chase's face was still only inches away from her face, but now he had a horribly angry look on his face. She gave him a look, then shook her head ever so slightly. _Don't do anything._ He looked back at her and gave her one nod. _I won't._ She gently pushed Chase back away from her and turned to face Tuck.

"Excuse me, but whats going on here ain't none of your business", she spat out.

Tuck was fuming, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from that white boy? What, are you deaf or something D?

Andie marched right up to him, "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do! Last time I checked, you were nothing to me!"

Tuck grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards him. Andie let out a yelp as she stumbled into him. She struggled against him.

"You better not be telling me _they_ mean more to you! You belong to the streets girl, ain't nothing gonna change that!"

"Let me go!" screamed Andie.

Her scream sent the MSA crew into action. Cable and Monster started swinging away at 410 members. The 410 crew scattered and began attacking MSA members. Fly and Kido went after two 410 girls. Smiles and Moose were pushing people left and right. Hair was trying to help Missy drag Felicia away from Andie.

Tuck knocked Andie to the ground and she went flying across the floor. As she scrambled on the floor, Andie heard yells and someone stumble. She turned to see Chase swinging and hitting Tuck square in the jaw. She pushed herself off the ground and ran towards them.

She gasped as Tuck swung and hit Chase right in the stomach. He doubled over and stumbled forwards. Andie ran to him and helped him regain his balance.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

Chase coughed. "I'll live", he mumbled.

Andie felt relieved he was alright. "Still cracking jokes I see".

Chase tried to laugh, but groaned instead. She had to get them out of there. Where was the rest of the crew? She needed help getting Chase to his car. She spotted Monster in the crowd and waved him down. He ran over to them.

"Can you help me get Chase outside? He's hurt"

Monster nodded and they each took one of Chase's arms. They made their way surprisingly quick through the crowd. Andie kept looking back, making sure nobody from the 410 was following them. When they finally got outside, she took Chase from Monster.

"You have to get the rest of the crew out of there. We need to bounce NOW", she said.

Monster gave her a quick nod, then disappeared back into The Dragon. Andie moved her attention back to Chase. They walked slowly over to his car and she propped him up against the passenger door. She was now able to get a good look at him. He had a cut next to his left eye, and a bruise under his chin. Her fingers traveled gently over each, examining them.

Chase hissed when she touched the cut. "I'm sorry", she said.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Andie snorted, "Oh really?"

She gingerly moved her hands over his chest down to his stomach. She pressed down on his stomach lightly and Chase groaned.

"Does that hurt a lot?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm fine", he said firmly.

Chase wouldn't admit it, but he was hurt. She felt the anger rise inside her. How could Tuck do this to him? And over her? It made her sick.

"I need to look at your stomach. Is it okay if I lift up your shirt?" Andie asked gently.

"Andie stop worrying. I'm _fine_!"

Andie ignored him and lifted up his shirt. Underneath revealed toned abs that made her blush, but the ugly red bruise she found made her gasp. That bruise would be black and blue by the morning. Chase pulled the shirt back down and glared at her.

"You need to get ice on that", she said.

He glared again, "I'll do it when I get home".

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything to you!" she said angrily.

"Your homeboy ruined our night and I'm not supposed to be mad?"

Andie narrowed her eyes at Chase, "First of all, Tuck ain't my homeboy. And second, yes you can be mad, just not at me!"

"Why didn't you let me say something? What if he had hurt you? Was I supposed to just sit there and watch?" he yelled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Chase laughed sarcastically, "Look where that got us".

Andie couldn't believe it. He was blaming _her_ for all this? What an asshole! And to think she almost kissed him again tonight.

"Fine! You don't like it? Fine, I'm outta here!" she yelled.

Andie stomped off, not even looking back at Chase and the shocked expression on his face. If he was going to be a jerk about it, then she wasn't going to deal with it.

"Wait, Andie! _Please_, stop!" Chase called after her.

The pleading in his voice forced her to stop, but she didn't turn around.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want you hurt. I'm . . . sorry. I shouldn't have hit him, but when he pushed you like that . . . I lost it".

Andie turned slowly around and met his gaze. She walked back to him and stood a few feet away.

"I told you not to do anything so that _this_ wouldn't happen. I didn't want you . . . to get hurt", she finished quietly.

Chase stood up from the car and the few steps to her. His right hand caressed her cheek and then tilted her chin up to him.

"If anything happened to you . . . I'm sorry I lost it", he said.

Andie looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry too", she whispered.

Chase smiled softly at her and leaned down. Their lips met and Andie felt her breath stop as he kissed her tenderly. His lips felt so soft on hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight. She pulled close to him, putting both hands on his chest and she deepened the kiss.

It seemed like hours before they finally stopped. They were both breathing heavily, but they both wore smirks on their faces. Andie was running her hands along Chase's chest and he was running his fingers through her hair.

They were interrupted by the crew running up to Chase's car. They were all yelling and talking loudly. Andie and Chase broke apart and watched as Moose ran up to them.

"Everyone is out and accounted for. Nobody's hurt either", Moose reported.

Andie nodded, "Let's get the hell outta here then".

She motioned for Cable to help Chase into the passenger side. She reached into his pocket as they assisted him and pulled out his car keys.

"Hey!" protested Chase.

"I'm driving!" announced Andie.

- - - -

Sorry this was a little shorter but I didn't feel the need to drag the chapter any longer. It may be a while until my next chapter . . . I need to get ideas first. I hate writer's block!

- Lady Artemis -


	7. Not Quite Perfect

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: Andie and Chase have some important things to discuss . . .**

**Chapter 6: Not Quite Perfect**

It had taken a good hour or so to get the whole crew back home. By the time Andie dropped off the last person, she was exhausted. She waved to Fly as the girl walked into her home and let out a huge sigh. With her head resting against the back of the seat, Andie turned to the person next to her. The body in the passenger seat was very still, his chest moving up and down slowly.

They were finally alone again and now Chase was asleep. Wonderful, now she would have to wake him up to get directions to his house. She smirked as he exhaled deeply in his sleep. Then, she reached over and gently shook him.

"Chase" she muttered.

Chase's head snapped up, "What . . ." he said groggily.

Andie snickered, "Its okay, I just need to know how to get to your house".

"Oh", he said as he sat up, "Everyone else is gone?"

"Yea, I just dropped Fly off. She was the last one", she replied.

Chase sighed, "I don't want to go home".

"I'm sure Director Collins is worried sick", Andie teased.

"He's probably waiting at the door for me", Chase grumbled.

Andie smiled, "Well the sooner you tell me how to get there, the sooner _I_ can get to bed".

Andie stifled a yawn,

Chase nodded, "Just keep going straight".

- - - -

Andie trudged up the stairs to her room, stuffing Chase's keys into her pocket. He had insisted that she drive his car home, not happy with the idea of her taking the bus or worse, walking home. Once in her room, Andie plopped right into her bed, which looked as inviting as ever. It has been a long night.

Andie lay there, contemplating the night's events in her head. She was angry with the way Tuck and the 410 had acted against her and the MSA crew. The 410 had to get over their loss at The Streets and Tuck has to get over the fact that she wasn't coming back. Then she has been surprised in the manner that he had reacted to Tuck pushing her.

It had felt nice that he was so concerned for her well-being. It had helped her realize even more Chase's true feelings for her. It had also allowed Andie to face her own feelings towards Chase. And then there was the kiss . . . she smiled as she remembered it. It has been gentle and sweet. She was sad they had been interrupted . . . they hadn't even talked about any of all this yet.

It had been awkward driving everyone home. There were so many things fresh in her mind. She smiled as she thought about kissing Chase. Things she couldn't talk about in front of the crew. Then, they had ridden in silence once everyone was gone. Every now and then, Chase had spoken up, but only to give her directions to his house.

When they had finally pulled up to his driveway, Andie had marveled at his house. It was pretty big, but also very elegant and pretty. Chase had seemed rather embarrassed about it all, and had led her through the back door into the kitchen.

Andie had gone straight for the fridge, pulling ice out of the freezer to put on Chase's bruises. He had protested, but it had been all in vain. She had made sure he had ice on all his wounds and was cleaned up before they even exchanged words.

"You should go home before it gets too late", Chase said.

Andie rolled her eyes at him, "You let me worry about that, Boy Band".

Chase crossed his arms, "You should get home to bed".

She looked up at him, "So now you want to talk and give orders".

"I'm not giving orders", he said defensively.

"It sure sounds like that", Andie grumbled.

Chase's face softened, "I just don't want you to get in trouble".

Andie gave him a half-smile and went to place his keys on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

Andie stared at him, "Giving back your car keys".

Chase shook his head, "You're driving my car home".

"I can take the bus"

"No way, it's too late"

"I'll be fine!"

"It's not safe!"

Andie glared at him, they were standing very close together at that point. Chase was glaring back at her. She realized how close they were and her gaze softened. She saw him relax under her stare and he gave her a warm smile. She edged forward slowly, her hands finding his arms and her fingers dancing up to his face for a gentle caress. Chase pulled her close and enveloped her in a sweet kiss. They parted moments later, content clear on their faces.

"So I guess I'm driving your car home", Andie breathed.

Chase nodded, "Guess so . . ."

A frown slowly crept onto her face, "Chase you can't just keep kissing me like this", she began.

"Why not?"

"You can't because it's not fair to either of us. Look, some stuff went down tonight and I know emotions were high . . ."

But Chase cut her off, "Andie, why can't you just realize how I feel about you. Can't you see we both feel the same? Why are you fighting it? I don't want to hurt you".

"I know we both care for each other, but let's be real here. It's _not_ going to work Boy Band", she replied.

"Don't call me that . . ."

Andie winced at his tone, "We're just too different".

Chase's head snapped up, "It that what this is about? Me being rich and you being from the streets . . . _that's_ what this is about? Is that what you think of me? I'm just another snobby rich boy looking for some hot ass . . ."

She sucked in air to keep herself from crying, "It's not like that Chase".

He turned away from her, anger burning in his eyes. Andie tried to reach out for his arm, but he was too quick for her. He hunched over in the corner of the kitchen, still not looking at her.

"Just go"

Andie took a step towards him, "Chase, I . . ."

But she stopped herself and quickly left through the back door. Chase's knuckles turned white as his grip on the marble counter top tightened as he heard his car start and drive down the driveway. He was left in silence, only his thought to comfort him.

- - - -

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but you know how it is when finals roll around. But now I'm back on track with this story and hope to keep the chapters flowing. Of course reviews help this process tremendously! R&R!

- Lady Artemis -


	8. Making Amends

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note: Andie faces a painful truth in order to make things right.**

**Chapter 7: Making Amends**

Andie woke up in bed, a yawn gracing her features. She turned on her side and stared at her closed window. A gnawing feeling gripped her stomach as she slowly sat up in her bed. Pushing the covers away from her body, Andie pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Again the gnawing feeling pulled at her, trying with all its might to make her remember. Remember what? Harsh words from last night tumbled back into her memory.

A small sob, barely audible, escaped Andie's lips. Chase had been angry and upset at her. No . . . he had been _disappointed_. That look in his eyes clearly showed it. He had thought her better than to make a cruel assumption like that. But it wasn't true. She knew he was better than that. Why hadn't she said something? She let her feet fall to the carpeted floor, enjoying its feel beneath her toes. Slowly standing up, she made her way into the bathroom.

Andie was grateful to feel the warm water hitting her skin. Her muscles instantly relaxed, although her mind was far from it. She couldn't comprehend how she could be so stupid. Just as she had finally accepted her feeling for Chase, she had once again buried them deep inside her. It was as if she were scared to feel this way. Why couldn't she let him in? He meant no harm to her. He cared for her deeply, that much was clear. As yet she found it difficult to return his affections.

She blushed, remembering the tender kisses they had shared. Three times now she had kissed Chase Collins. Each one had been just as wonderful as the next. Obviously she had no problem kissing him. It was what came afterward that terrified her. The uncertainty of where each kiss would lead caused her to feel suffocated. Why was she so afraid to love? But even before the question had been made in her mind, she knew the answer. Because Andie had already loved, and she had already lost.

As the shower continued to pour water over her body, Andie felt tears threatening her eyes. Images of her mother flashed in her mind. Yes, she had loved deeply already. It had been an unconditional love that only a mother a child could have. Her heart still ached from the loss. It had been only a year. One significant year in the life of Andie West. She knew her mother would be proud. Proud she had overcome her guilt and sorrow to finally embrace the one true gift she had. She also knew that her mother would be pained to know she had held on this tightly for so long. That she had closed herself off from loving again.

Andie silently turned the shower off. Once the comfort of the warm water was gone, the tears fell freely. She knew this day would come. But if she were to honor her mother's memory, it had to happen. The time had come to let go. She had to open her heart to the people in her life, to those who cared about her. She needed to stop pushing her friends away. If anything, her mother had taught her to love. Andie would always have the memories of her mother with her. But the time had come to move on. She had so much to look forward now, so much to live for.

Her eyes opening through the tears, Andie smiled. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was ready. She slipped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Making her way into the bedroom, she felt her hair dripping onto the carpet. After drying herself off thoroughly, she contemplated what to wear. Considering the situation, Andie concluded that great impact would be needed to make amends. She smirked as she reached for the back of her closet. She knew what she had to do now.

- - - -

It was a lovely Saturday morning, but Chase could hardly have noticed it. He gloomily got out of bed that morning and trudged down into the kitchen. After Andie had left last night, he had been so overwhelmed with a sense of loss. She hadn't even attempted to defend herself from his accusations, which could only mean that they were true. It could only mean that she indeed thought him to be as superficial, malicious, and unkind as he had accused her to believe. He had lost Andie to the influence and preconceptions of others.

His shoulders sagged at this thought. How could she think that? How could she let herself be so easily swayed? His fist hit the kitchen counter involuntarily. Chase jumped at the noise by this act, realizing how deep his anger ran. He sighed sadly. He could never stay angry at Andie. She had given him too much to give up on her this easily. He had to make her see that he was nothing like what she has allowed herself to believe. This would be a complicated task; Andie could be quite difficult and stubborn. But he had to try.

Satisfied with this decision, Chase strode over to the refrigerator and opened the shiny metal door. He stifled his hunger with a healthy serving of fruit accompanied with two large bowls of cereal with milk. As he stood to take his bowl over to the sink, the doorbell blared loudly throughout the house. He knew Blake was most likely off meeting and sucking up to important high society folk with hope of a contribution to MSA. Why would someone be at the door this early in the morning? It was not even eleven o'clock. Curious, Chase made his way through the living room.

As he pulled the front door open, nothing could have prepared Chase Collins for the sight that awaited on the other side. Standing there in a brightly colored sundress, looking as beautiful as ever, was Andie. For a moment, Chase thought he had fallen into one of his dreams. Surely it couldn't be Andie West at his door. Especially not after the events that has occurred last night. And yet, there she was, looking a little nervous and hesitant to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked a little colder than he had meant.

The memory of last night was still fresh in his mind.

Andie looked a little hurt, but she quickly recovered, "I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

Chase nodded. He suddenly felt out of place in his pajama pants and white t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he hadn't even taken a shower yet. After all, it _was_ Saturday morning. Still, he made no attempt to move the conversation indoors. Andie realized this and nervously rubbed her hands, which were behind her back, together.

She finally gathered the courage to speak, "Look, I want to talk to you about last night".

Chase grunted, "I'd rather not. I think we said everything we needed to already".

"You don't understand. I didn't _mean_ those things I said", Andie pleaded.

"I don't want to hear your excuses", Chase growled.

She lay a hand on his arm, "Please, you _must_ listen to me".

Chase looked at the earnest look in her eyes and nodded his consent. Anide turned away from him, taking in a deep breath.

"I know it may be hard to believe me now, but I really didn't mean any of the things I've said. And I'm not even just talking about last night either. I'm talking about ever since what happened between us at The Streets".

She was looking out over the front lawn now. Her eyes were searching the horizon.

"I wish I could make you understand why I did it. I wasn't out to hurt you. That's that last thing I wanted and I'm sorry if you're upset with me".

She turned to face him.

"I was just confused. You've been a great friend to me and I didn't want to ruin that. Because if I mess this up, everything could change between us. And I couldn't bear the thought of being on bad terms with you".

Andie moved a little closer to Chase, her eyes fixed upon him. His glanced at her as well, but he wouldn't look her in the eye just yet.

"I guess we'll never know", he muttered sourly.

She sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"You have to know that I don't think about you in the way you believe. I _never_ thought of you as just another spoiled rich kid. I know you wouldn't try to play me like that. After all we've been through, I thought you would know that I trust you. That was never the problem".

Chase crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was the problem then?"

Andie squeezed her eyes shut tight. Okay, here comes the hard part.

"I actually thought she would be ashamed of me . . ."

Chase gave her a questioning stare. She opened her eyes again and held his gaze.

"I thought she would be ashamed of me if I forgot her. I thought I would be dishonoring her memory if I . . . loved another".

Andie took the last few steps to him and placed a trembling hand on his cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt you".

Realization finally dawned upon the teenage boy's features. This whole time she had been holding back because she felt guilty. She felt guilty about being happy when her mother was dead and gone. Andie had been keeping it all locked up inside. Hidden away for no one to see how she was hurting inside.

"I love you Chase", Andie stated.

"I've loved you since that night in the tree".

Chase wrapped his arms around Andie and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair gently as she rested her head on his chest. They stood like that for a while before they broke apart. It had been a comforting position and they were both reluctant to leave it.

"I had no idea you were in so much pain", Chase said sadly.

Andie took his hand, "I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't".

He nuzzled her cheek, "You don't have to be afraid anymore".

"I know", she replied.

She smiled up at him. He held her gaze for a brief moment before bending over and tenderly kissing her awaiting lips. Their affections continued for a good minute or so or more before they finally concluded.

Chase sat on a bench at the edge of the front porch and Andie happily sat on his lap. She looked at him lovingly as he rested his hand on her knee.

"You look beautiful today. Do you always wear dresses on Saturdays?" he teased.

Andie blushed slightly, "I had to make a good impression! It was either that or begging for your forgiveness".

Chase looked thoughtful, "I don't think I can picture you groveling before me".

"That's because it would never happen!"

"Are you sure about that?" Chase said with a wink.

Andie played a mock offended look on her face, but she couldn't hold back the laughter.

He pulled her in for another kiss. Once it was over, Andie started to giggle.

"What?" asked a curious Chase.

Andie grinned broadly, "You know the crew is never going to let us hear the end of this".

Chase groaned.

- - - -

**THE END**

- - - -

Well guys this is it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I know it was fairly short but I only wanted to touch the beginning of their relationship. Hope it satisfies all your curiosities, but I guess if I ever feel Step-Up inspired again, I could write another fanfic about Andie and Chase.

- Lady Artemis -


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All characters are not owned by me and are used without permission solely for the entertainment of fan-fiction readers.

**Author's Note:** A glimpse into the future for Andie and Chase.

**Epilogue**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

The curtains opened, revealing a hardly lit stage. A lone figure stood in the middle of it as the music continued to play.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

She moved across the stage gracefully, her movements fluid and controlled. She was wearing a black dress that flowed around her calves. Her hair was loose, something that was uncommon for her.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

She spun around, faster and faster, jumping into the air and landing on one foot, the other leg raised high into the air. She reached down and let her arms swing down to her feet, her leg still raised. With hidden effort, she pulled her torso back up, her arms floating above her head.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

This was her night. She had been working for it so long. The passion was flowing out in each and every one of her movements. She was ready.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

She continued with ballet inspired figures, throwing in contemporary movements here and there.

_But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

It was almost over, she could feel it. She would never feel like this again . . . so free and alive.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

The music ended and she fell to the ground, hugging herself. She lay there for a few moments before the room erupted into applause. She could hear the cheers and she grinned to herself. She had done it!

- - - -

**Backstage**

Andie was laughing and smiling. Everyone was congratulating her. Hugs came from everywhere and words of appreciation rang in her ears. She was so happy.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Andie turned around to see Director Collins smiling at her.

"Who would have thought that Andie West would come so far in two years? I see you've finally mastered the slow dance and interpretation. But . . ."

She frowned slightly. Here it comes . . .

But he smiled again and gave her a hug, "I'm so proud of you Andie".

Andie was slightly taken aback from the gesture, "Um . . . thanks Director Collins".

He released her and gave her a reproachful look, "I think it's time you started calling me Blake. You're no longer a student at MSA and . . ."

But he never finished. Because someone had run up to Andie and gathered her up into his arms.

"Baby, you were awesome! That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

" . . . you've been dating my brother for two years now", Blake finished to himself.

Chase Collins was beaming at his girlfriend. She had just put on the best senior showcase that year. She was going to be getting offers to all the best companies in the world. She was amazing. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Thanks Babe, it went so much better than I thought or even imagined it would go".

Chase gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. They were interrupted by a group of people walking up to them.

"Andie West?" one woman asked.

Andie pulled herself out of Chase's embrace and looked at the woman.

"Yes?" she said.

The woman stretched her hand out to her, "Hi, my name is Margaret Molloy and I would like to talk to you about some opportunities within our company".

Andie grinned.

- - - -

"Ladies and gentleman, you are in for a treat tonight!! We have royalty in the house!! Andie West is here to celebrate on being hired by one of the biggest dance companies in New York City! Let's give it up for her!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

Chase pulled Andie closer to him, "So, what does it feel like to be a professional dancer?" he said into her ear.

Andie smiled, "Like a dream come true".

"I still think you should have taken the offer in London", Chase said seriously.

Andie turned and kissed him deeply, catching him off-guard. They shared an intimate moment before she broke them apart, answering his comment.

"I told you, it was New York with you, no matter what", she breathed.

Chase looked lovingly at her and kissed her on the head, "This is why I love you".

Andie grinned, "Don't get sentimental on me now, Boy Band".

"I thought you weren't going to use that name anymore!" he said in mock offended voice.

Andie giggled.

"Oh my god! This night just keeps getting better people! Not only do we have royalty in the house, we also have the pleasure of seeing one of the best crews in Baltimore", the DJ shouted above the music.

"Oh shit!" cursed Andie.

Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, "We're going to be late!"

They disappeared into the crowd.

"Put your hands together for none other than the MSA crew!"

The music started.

_Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)  
You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

_Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you, girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on let's give it a whirl_

Andie and Chase started dancing with each other. Andie turned and grinned at Moose and Sophie, who were partnered next to them. Kido and Cable were on the other side of them, while Fly and Smiles were up front. Missy and Monster were taking up the back. Hair, well he was in London somewhere. Dancing.

_See, I've been watchin' you  
And I like the way you move  
So go 'head, girl, just do it  
That a shakin' thing you do_

_So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right  
So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right_

Moose moved to the front of the group and busted out his best Justin Timberlake moves. The crowd loved it. They whooped and cheered at him. Moose loved the attention.

_Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)  
You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

_I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you, girl  
We could move, but we  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl_

_See, it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I tell you what I'm gon' do  
Pull you close to share my groove_

Monster took Moose's place and started some sick break dancing. The crowd started clapping to the beat to urge him on. He did a handstand and a helicopter spin. He landed on his feet and then did a back flip. The crowd went wild.

_So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right  
So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right_

_Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)  
You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

_Talk to me, boy No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me, boy I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me, boy Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long  
Talk to me, boy Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

Andie looked around at the whole crew. They were all dancing in unison now. Each pair going through intricate hand movements. Then a series of sexy moves from the girls, and the boys' rebuttal.

_So what did you come here for (I came to dance with you)  
You don't wanna hit the floor (Get some romance with you)  
If you should fall for evermore (I'll take a chance)  
If love is here on the floor, girl_

_Yeah  
Dance with me  
Yeah  
Come on, baby_

- - - -

Andie looked around at all her friends as they sat eating pizza after leaving The Dragon. She realized how lucky she was. They would all be going on their separate paths this next year, but they had sworn to keep in touch with each other.

Someone pulled her piece of pizza out of her hand just as she was going to bite into it. Chase laughed as she struggled to reach for it, then she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You know you look sexy when you pout like that", he mused.

Andie couldn't help but laugh, "Just give me back my pizza before I have to hurt you".

Chase surrendered the slice of pizza and kissed her cheek before turning back to chat with Moose.

It was amazing how different she was compared to two years ago. Well, she was still Andie, just more . . . mature and wise. She felt like she had her whole life ahead of her and she had never been happier in her life.

- - - -

**So I decided to give you guys one more chapter. I thought about doing this a few days after I "completed" this story. Hope you enjoy the flash into the future. It's been a pleasure!**

**- Lady Artemis -**


End file.
